Ending
by Secret Admire
Summary: Sasusaku. The ending of the war with a twist. Instead of the predictable way we all believe the Ninja War will end, with Naruto being the ultimate hero, Sakura is the hero here, but no one understands how she did it... or where she is...
1. Farewell

Chapter 1

The Farewell

The yellow flames around him slowly faded away from the jutsu.

"I have you now." The man in the mask said. "And soon I will have the entire world within' my grasp."

"You can't win. I won't let you." The blond said as he grew weaker and weaker. "Even if you take him and kill me, you still will lose. I promise you that."

"I don't believe that to be true counting that you will die soon anyways. No one will stand up against me once this is all over."

An orange form was pulled out of Naruto belly. The beast inside him was being taken by the masked man.

"You won't get away with this." Naruto yelled through the pain.

"Oh, I believe I will." Madara laughed at the words from the boy.

The orange beast was forced into the statue, opening its remaining closed eyes. Its mouth opened and let out a high pitch screech meaning that it has done its job, combining the powers of all 9 beasts into the one legendary 10 tailed beast. This beast flew out of the statue's mouth. Its wings like ones that belonged to a bird with its majestic orange-red color.

"Now you will bend to my will, Ten Tails." Madara said as he flashed his Sharingun at the large bird. Its eyes mimicked the form of her new owner's. With this he laughed, victory was now within' his hands.

"It's so beautiful." Naruto said amazed at the sight of the bird.

"Isn't she? Just imagine the damage she can do!"

Naruto gave him a scowling look. "You can't win this."

"Oh, but I will." Madara replied with a large grin hiding under his mask.

Madara then disappeared from the scene taking the beast with him.

"I'll make sure you don't win." Naruto said as he slowly passed out from exhaustion.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard even through his unconsciousness. "Naruto-kun!"

"Sakura? Is that you?" He replied slowly awakening.

"Naruto-kun… Everyone is dying. I can't heal them all." Sakura said crying onto Naruto's chest.

"It'll be alright, Sakura. I'll help fix all of this. Everything will be alright in the end." Naruto said smiling at her to try to reassure her. "No need to worry. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"You idiot." A voice that belonged to an old teammate said. "You already lost. Snap out of your peaceful lalaland and back to reality."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said shocked.

"I will not fail. And I refuse to think that way. You might think that way, which is why I won't. I'm not like you, nor will I ever be." Naruto said determined.

"Don't be too sure of yourself." Sasuke said crashing to the ground behind Sakura. "We are all just going to die in a matter of minutes, anyways. No reason to get your own hopes up."

Sakura gasp as tears started to swell in her eyes again. Too many people were dying and she couldn't do anything about it. She was too weak, her chakra already mostly gone from trying to heal everyone.

"Don't worry Sakura. I will help fix all of this." Naruto repeated as he faded back into unconsciousness.

"As good as dead." Sasuke repeated as he too faded into unconsciousness.

Tears poured out of the pinkette's eyes. Everything was going to end in a matter of minutes. All of her loved ones, family and friends, will die. And she can't do anything about it. Innocent lives will be taken because she can't save such importantly strong people.

_No!_ She told herself. _I will not stand for this._

Luckily for her, she stilled had one way left that could resolve this problem.

A red glow began to surround her body as she summoned the strength within her. She held up her hands and created ten blue circles with her finger tips and sent 9 of them away to her friends. The remaining one grew larger and engulfed the three of them like a bubble.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Sasuke said.

"Saving everyone."

"It's too late. You can't do anything now." Sasuke said feeling sure of himself, remembering the weak Sakura he knew before. "You're too weak."

"You should judge a book by its cover, Sasuke." Sakura replied shocking Sasuke.

Did she change so much that Sasuke just never realized it?

"You have to know what is within' the book for you to understand how to feel about it." She added.

What was she saying, having to know what is inside? What did that mean?

"The Ten Tailed will just kill everyone again. There is no stopping it."

Silence then as Sakura rose her right hand to the sky. Nine dots flew to her fingers but this time they were orange. She lifted Naruto's shirt revealing the black circle on his stomach left behind from the extraction of his beast. She placed her right hand with the orange dots onto the large circle and bit her left hand's thumb making it bleed. She drew two curved lines into the back of her right hand. Naruto gasped at the gesture. The black circle closed into the seal that held his nine tailed beast.

What is she doing? Sasuke thought as he watched her.

She then, with the remaining blood dripping from her thumb, drew four dots onto the back of her right hand. The nine orange dots then seeped into Naruto. His chest rose as they did so. She then, closed the seal and removed her hand from his belly.

Did she just… seal the Nine Tailed back into Naruto?! How could she do that? _Without even having it here! That is simply impossible!_ Sasuke was shocked, amazed, frightened, and confuse all at the same time. She has changed. She got so powerful. But how? Was she simply just been hiding such power of hers from the very beginning?

"H-how?" Sasuke asked.

"You have to know what is inside the book before you can understand it." Sakura said.

She rose to her feet before Sasuke could even begin to try to understand what she was saying to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To finish this. If everyone's lives are at stack then I'll fix everything before their lives can even be touched. I won't let anymore people die today." She said beginning to walk away.

As she was almost out of viewing sight, she spoke once more. "Naruto will wake up before you and will probably take you back to the village. When you wake up, if you will remember this, tell Tsunada the numbers 5288. She will probably understand."

"Sakura?" Sasuke said trying to call her back as she walked out of sight, but was still able to get her lasts words to him hearable.

"Also tell everyone that everything will be okay… in the end."

Then she was gone.


	2. Old Bonds Stronger

Chapter 2

Old Bonds Stronger

When Sasuke Uchiha woke up, he was at the Konoha hospital. It wasn't a very welcoming morning call. Just the usual Naruto barging into the room. However, this one wasn't as pleasant.

"What happened to Sakura?"

"What do you want, idiot?"

"What did you do to Sakura?"

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't here. I searched the entire village. You did something, or said something, didn't you?"

"I don't understand what you are asking."

"How can you not?" Naruto was almost as screaming point. "She isn't here, or anywhere. You had to be the last one to see her. You passed out after me. You must know where she is."

"But I don't." Sasuke countered.

Naruto calmed down a little, realized yelling won't solve anything. "I can't find her Sasuke, anywhere. You can't expect me to believe that she would just randomly get the power to heal, literally, everyone and still have the power to kill Madara."

"Madara is died?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yeah. Everyone was out cold except for Sakura. She was the only one who would possible do it."

"How? She was so depleted of chakra."

"That's why I'm asking you, Sasuke. Do you remember her saying anything to you, or doing anything before you blacked out?"

"It's all fuzzy right now. I can't say I do."

"What do you remember last?"

"I only remember up to the point of you passing out."

"Wow. What a great memory."

"Priceless, I know."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"Positive."

"Alright." Naruto started to leave the room, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Naruto." Sasuke called.

"Yeah?"

"I think everything will be okay."

"What?"

"In the end, I mean."

"Please Sasuke. Everything is already pretty okay. The war is over and you are home." Naruto said with a smile. He left the room.

_Home. If this is home then why doesn't it feel like home?_

The next morning Sasuke woke up to the screeching of his bed.

He turned around to find himself face to face with Naruto.

"Sasuke, I think you have a fever."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are still hot."

Sasuke then kicked him off of the bed.

"You don't need to be so harsh. It wasn't me that gave you the fever."

"Shut up."

_Sakura._ Sasuke thought just that would be the usual time Sakura would come in with her petite self. A frown grew on Sasuke's face.

"Did you just remember something?"

"Not anything of what happened."

"Then what?"

"Something that is not important to you, idiot."

"Alright then." Naruto said seeming to respect the distance between the two of them now. Before Naruto would always try to get close to Sasuke, ending up with annoying him and making him push away. Now, it seems like Naruto is being a bit more reasonable, more welcoming to the idea that space can be a good thing and that if Sasuke wants to get close and become good friends with him then he will when he is ready. "How about we eat some Ramen, once we are both aloud out of here? Of course it doesn't have to be us, more like everyone. Best way to calm the nerves is a nice bowl of fresh ramen. Especially, how everyone is freaking out."

"Not everyone."

"Right. Not everyone, just you and me. Even the hospital is under serious stress at the fact that Sakura isn't here. Who knew they relied on her so much?"

"Everyone knew."

"Yeah, I guess. Who would have thought Sakura would leave?"

"No one…. Wait she isn't back yet?"

"Nope. It's been a week since the incident."

"A week?"

"Yep."

"Then why can't we leave yet?"

"Cause, people are worried about your amnesia."

"Psh."

"And they don't want to do the paperwork counting that they have so many things to do as it is."

"That makes more sense."

"Yeah, it really does."

Silence then grew.

"I'm hungry. I'm just going to get some food from the cafeteria now."

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Ramen, is nice."

"Really I thought you hate it."

"I do."

"Then why did you say it was nice?"

"It is a nice idea."

"For what reason?" Naruto was teasing him.

"To see everyone. And you know ask around if they know anything."

"About what?"

"About Sakura."

"Oh, yeah I guess so."

"Mm."

"Ramen it is then?"

"Ramen it is."


	3. Start To Remebering

Chapter 3

Starting To Remember

Naruto was in Sasuke's room with him, when their doctor comes in.

"Alright boys, after tonight's checkup you can go home."

"Really?" Naruto asked leaping into the air joyfully!

"Yep. You can start preparing now if you like. Save some time."  
"Sasuke! We get to go home!"

"What about my amnesia? I still don't remember anything." Sasuke asked feeling concerned. He felt like he should remember something, something that seemed pretty important. He thinks that it may have involved Naruto counting that he was there, but he simply couldn't remembered. It frustrated him, so he had to know what his options were about it.

"Well, if you remember anything just tell Naruto or Kakashi or Tsunada. You have to remember that even the smallest detail will help with the situation we are in now. All the new recruits are being put into serious operations while not being fully trained… We do need Sakura back so be sure to tell them everything."

"Don't stress yourself out too much about it Sasuke. Maybe there is nothing for you to remember and you're just messing with yourself." Naruto said.

But there was something he needed to remember. He knew it. He just didn't know what it was yet. Sure he might be simply stressing himself out, but he had just a feeling that he should remember.

"Don't worry about it too much, if you don't remember now, then you don't remember. Just give it time. Amnesia is only temporary."

"Yeah, I guess." Sasuke replied unconvinced.

"Do you know what Tsunada plans to do about missions?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"I can't say I do, but I would guess that she is going to give you some time to relax then put you back on missions."

"You would think there would be no more missions to do after Madara's death." Sasuke said coldly.

"Not necessarily. There can still be some uprisings in some places where people believe in Madara's way. We just need to change their minds."

"Hm."

"Well, at that then I will leave you two. See you later for that check up."

"Sasuke what's wrong? You seem down. We get to finally leave the hospital!"

"It's just everything is so confusing."

"Like what?"

"The fact that Sakura isn't back yet, the fact that there would still be uprisings, the fact that Madara was killed by Sakura and no one knows how… I just don't get any of it."

"You can't think about it. You have to see the positivity in these things."

"How?"

"Well, the fact that there are only a few uprisings left means we are almost at peace. The fact that Sakura killed Madara means she is a hero, so it shouldn't matter how she did it."

"What about the fact that she isn't back yet? If she is such a hero, wouldn't she want to come home?"

"Maybe it isn't that she doesn't want to home but that she just can't yet. Maybe there are still things she needs to do before coming home."

A memory flashed through Sasuke's mind just then at that last sentence. _Some things she still needs to do…_ She said something along those lines just before she left. She wanted to fix things. To fix everything, save everyone. She said that before she left.

"She said that to me."

"You remember something?"

"She said she wanted to fix everything and save everyone."

"Is that what she said?"

"What do you think she meant by it? I mean wouldn't killing Madara mean that she did fix everything?"

"Well, you have to think that there may still be things we have overlooked. Just think about the uprisings."

"Are you saying she may be trying to make, literally, everything okay?"

"Maybe, but we can't be too sure." Naruto got up then and started making his way to the door. "Rest easy now. Since you are starting to remember now, it shouldn't be long till all of our questions are answered."

That's what frightened Sasuke the most, was the answers to their questions suppose to be good? Naruto was right. They can't be too sure of anything in the state they were in. Assumptions are the last thing they all should be thinking about. Right now the main priority was to get Sasuke to remember what happened, and a little rest will hopefully speed that process up a bit.


	4. Remembering The Important Things

Chapter 4

Remembering The Important Things

At home, Sasuke started to worry. This whole situation rested on the fact that he needs to remember. It worried and angered him. Why did Sakura have to so dumb as to make things so complicated? Why couldn't she just come home and leave all remaining duties for them to do together? As a team again, probably not but it was worth a chance.

You can imagine that Sasuke didn't get much sleep that night.

"Good morning Sasuke." Kakashi said standing beside Sasuke bed that next morning.

"What is with you and Naruto always having me to sit there before one of you wakes me up?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I don't know why Naruto does it, but to me you just look so cute when you sleep." Kakashi remarked.

"Wow, thanks." Sasuke replied sarcastically. "So what do you want?" He asked as he got up.

"I thought you, me, and Naruto can do some training."

"Really?"

"Yeah, plus I have a suspicion about something and I need you two to help me solve it."

"A suspicion, about what?"

"Sakura."

"What do you suspect her of doing?"

"I think she may have done something to Naruto."

"I feel I maybe forgetting something important of that sort."

"Then you will help then?"

"I suppose, but what do you think she did to him?"

"One way to find out." Kakashi said throwing Sasuke a pair of clothing.

"Will training help us find out?" Sasuke said as he got dressed.

"Absolutely." Kakashi said as he left the room, leaving Sasuke confused.

The three boys ended up meeting up in a clearing within the trees.

"Let's get training! I'm dying for something to do." Naruto yelled in anticipation.

"Naruto I want you to fight Sasuke. Give it all you got." Kakashi said. The two boys looked confused.

"Whatever." Naruto said shaking off the confusion. "Be ready Sasuke, I won't go easy on you."

"Just try not to kill each other." Kakashi added before they clashed.

It took awhile for them to tire themselves both out. They were still evenly matched. However Naruto won last time, due to the pain Sasuke got before their battle. Now they were the same again.

Naruto and Sasuke crashed to the ground from exhaustion.

"Kakashi! I don't think I can fight Sasuke any longer!" Naruto complained.

"We are evenly matched." Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi put his book away and went up to Naruto. He then lifted his shirt to reveal the already apparent seal. _Naruto must have used some of the Nine Tails' chakra. That must mean…._

"I was right." Kakashi said at the sight.

"Right about what?" Naruto must have not remembered some of what happened either.

Sasuke crashed to the ground remembering more of that day. The dots from her right hand, Naruto's seal…

"She locked the nine-tails back inside Naruto." Sasuke recalled.

"That's right." Kakashi agreed.

"Sakura did? How?" Naruto asked amazed at Sakura's ability. "Sasuke?"

"Do you remember?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"I remember everything."

"Well, tell us!" Naruto encouraged.

"Start with when you first saw Sakura once you woke up." Kakashi stated.

"When I woke up, Naruto was still unconscious. Sakura had her hands up in the air and 10 blue dots appeared. She sent 9 of them away to I-don't-know where, and the remaining one grew larger and engulfed us like a bubble. She looked as though she was surrounded by reddish flames."

"The flames sound like mine when I use his chakra." Naruto said touching his stomach.

"Yeah they do. Please continue Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"The bubble made me feel better, took the pain away." Sasuke continued.

"That must be how she healed everyone." Kakashi stated. "Go on."

"Then she said that you can't judge a book by its cover. You have to know what is inside it before you can tell how to feel about it."

"Sounds like she was hiding something." Kakashi added.

"Maybe it was her ability." Naruto stated.

"Maybe." Kakashi said.

"Then I mentioned the Ten Tails to her. She then lifted her right hand and 9 dots appeared. This time they weren't blue, but orange. She then placed her hand on Naruto's belly and drew two bumpy lines on her hand using the blood from her thumb, and then she drew four dots." Sasuke drew the sign on a piece of paper he had with him and showed Kakashi.

"I don't recognize that symbol." Kakashi told Sasuke shaking his head.

"Well, she must have used it to put the beast back into Naruto because she pretty much left after that." Sasuke concluded.

"What do you mean by pretty much?" Naruto asked.

"She told me to tell Tsunada something if I was to remember what it was."

"What was it?" Kakashi asked, sounding interested.

"Just a number, 5288 I do believe."

"When then we should probably go tell Tsunada this then." Naruto said nearly dragging the other two back to the village.


	5. 5288

Chapter 5

5288

"5288?" Shizune asked. "What could that possibly mean?"

"I don't know but she told me to tell you that, saying that you would understand." Sasuke said once again.

"Tsunada what are you thinking?" Shizune asked.

"About me and Sakura's last conversation."

"Last conversation? Wasn't it of… what chamber you would want your body to be stored in the morgue if you were to die?" Shizune said a little crept out.

"Ah, yes. I believe that was it!"

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Naruto asked slightly disturbed at the mention of morgues.

"Well, let's go see." Tsunada said rising out of her seat and heading toward the door. Everyone else fallowed behind her.

"5288, right? That in the negative chamber department." Tsunada said as though talking to herself.

"Can we not go to the morgue?" Naruto asked.

"Why? Are you scared?" Sasuke teased.

"No!" Naruto said defending himself, "I just don't like died bodies and most of all cold things."

"How about ghosts?" Sasuke said, trying to make Naruto's true fears come up to the surface.

"What ghosts?" Naruto asked curious, but we all know that curiosity killed the cat.

"I hear stories that ghosts haunt the morgue every day. Each time a new body is brought down there, there is a new ghost. They say if you stay to long down there you can begin to see their shadows and hear their moans. 'I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die.'" Sasuke said in a ghostly voice. "But they are already dead."

Naruto began shaking and asked again once more, "Can we not go to the morgue?" Which made Sasuke laugh. "Dobe!"

"We are going to the morgue to see chamber 5288." Tsunada said.

"But do we have to?" Naruto complained.

"You don't have to but I would like to see." The blond replied.

"Good afternoon Hokage. What can I do for you today?" The guard by the door asked.

"Can I have the key to number 5288?" Also can you tell me if there is anything in there, or will be in there?"

"Number 5288?" The guard asked, glancing at the clip board on his desk. "It just says reserved on it."

"Who signed it?"

"Sakura, I do believe."

"Perfect. Key please."

"Oh course." He said grabbing the right key from the rake of them behind him. "Here you are." He then opened the door then took his seat again.

"Thank you." Tsunada said as she went through the door.

"Do I have to go in?" Naruto asked one last time.

"Just go in, you scaredy cat." Sasuke said pushing Naruto in.

"5288, 5288." Tsunada repeated to herself as she scanned the numbers on each chamber. "Here it is!"

Naruto placed his hands over his eyes, afraid he would find Sakura dead inside. "Just do it."

Tsunada turned the key and slowly opened it, not knowing what may be found inside.

As she pulled the tray that would lay the dead body that was not there, she was impressed. "Geez, Sakura picked the better Chamber."

Naruto peered between his fingers at the chamber. No dead body in sight. Instead lay a pink pillow and a lovely pink blanket.

"What is this?" Kakashi said picking up a tiny yellow piece of paper that lay on the pillow.

"What does it say?" Shizune asked.

"It says: 'Tsunada, how do you like this one? Haha! If I'm not inside, then I'm alright. Don't worry.'" Kakashi chuckled.

"How considerate." Tsunada said pushing the chamber closed and locking it up.

"Too bad, she already made me worry, making me think she was inside it." Naruto said shivering.

"Don't be such a baby Naruto. Toughen up. Being with Sasuke made you soft." Tsunada pointed out.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was just him being without Sakura that made him get soft." Shizune said.

They both laughed as Naruto did his usual "Hey!"

"It isn't your fault for worrying about Sakura, Naruto." Kakashi said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "But is it your fault for being afraid of morgues."

"I am not afraid of morgues!" Naruto said trying to defend himself, making everyone laugh. Unknowingly Sasuke was about to play a trick on him by blowing cold air onto the back of his neck. Naruto shivered and became scared, causing everyone to laugh again. "Sasuke!"

Just then Sasuke realized that maybe, just maybe, everything really will be alright. It will be even better once Sakura was back of course, but now he can truly relax knowing that eventually Sakura will come back.

As if reading his next thought of doubt before Sasuke can even think about it Naruto asked "But when will Sakura come back?"

Silence grew as everyone began to think about that. When? Who knew?

"We don't know Naruto." Tsunada said disappointedly.

Again more silence, this isn't the sort of topic that people would enjoy talking about. Who would enjoy this? Sakura just isn't back yet. No one knew when she would? And the fact that Naruto was asking showed that he knew far less and for the first time was thinking in the negative way of how things are.

"I guess we just have to wait for her to come home." Sasuke added as if trying to convince even himself.

"Well, you won't have to wait very long." Said a voice coming from a darkened corner of the room.


	6. Returned

Chapter 6

Returned

"_Well, you won't have to wait very long." Said a voice coming from a darkened corner of the room._

Sasuke gasped at her. "Sakura."

The sound of her name made everyone turn their heads toward her. She smiled.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said pouncing onto her. "I missed you so much!" he hugged her.

"Missed you too, Naruto." She replied, returning the hug.

"Where have you been? It has been weeks!" Naruto said, sounding like a worried parent.

"Yes, I know Naruto. I just had things I needed to do first."

"Like what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'll answer that later. Right now I'm just really tired." Sakura stated.

"I'll take you home." Sasuke said.

"Okay, thanks." Sakura said a little shocked at his gesture, but she dismissed it quickly.

"Sakura we will talk tomorrow." Tsunada said to the pinkette.

"And we will have ramen tomorrow for lunch." Naruto said with glee.

"Sure." Sakura said as Sasuke nearly dragged her out of the room.

The walk home was quiet, maybe even a little awkward.

"You know, we were all worried about you." Sasuke said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I saw." Sakura said. She was blushing slightly at the thought of Sasuke worrying about her.

She wasn't in there long; she just popped into the room and them just so happened to be in there as well. That made it obvious to her that Sasuke gave Tsunada the message. A little later than Sakura had expected but you can never be to sure when amnesia will ware off. She was happy to see them honestly. It made it easier for her to show that she had returned and faster for her to get home, instead of searching all over Konoha looking for each one of them, with a possibility of them being out of town or sleeping.

It was nice to see them worry about her too. It made her feel like she was irreplaceable, important. Every girl wants to feel that right?

"Naruto was close to going mad. He simply wouldn't stop babbling about how you should have told us what you were up to." Sasuke added. His curiosity showed in his voice, he was wondering too. Could she tell them everything? I mean there are some things Sakura would rather keep to herself. She was sure by the look Kakashi gave her that he already had a hint on something. What? She didn't know, nor how he found out about this secret information. She would surly try to get him to tell her on a later date.

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Sakura said, her smile slowly fading.

_It may sound like him but it wasn't really him._ Sasuke thought. It was really himself that was worrying the most. He may have not been babbling about his worry but neither was Naruto. They were both pretty cool in keeping their worry deep inside, but everyone seemed to know that Sasuke was worried. Sasuke accepted that. Yes, he was worried. If it showed, oh well. There was really nothing to worry now, right? Sort of, he hoped. He was just too darn curious about what she was up to while she was gone to clearly think about that at the moment. (Yes, Sakura was right. He is curious.)

"May I ask…?" He stopped, asking himself if this was the best time to get information from her. She was tired, she said so, and she just got back. He didn't want to stress her out. She was just going to tell everyone tomorrow. Would it be alright if he found out first, a whole night before everyone else? It may not seem quite fair, but he had a chance right now. Why not take it? It would give him time to think about it if it was drastic.

"I was visiting an important place." Sakura answered already knowing the question. They were just approaching her apartment door. "It's pretty far away from here, so it took me a while."

She unlocked the door and opened it. "I'll give more details to you guys tomorrow."

"Alright." Sasuke said pleased to hear that he will get to learn more.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun." She said slowly closing the door.

"Good night."

The door closed and Sasuke stood there staring at it. He didn't know how he would interpret how his heart felt when he heard her add _–kun _to his name now.


	7. Unspoken Arguement

Chapter 7

The Unspoken Argument

Sakura didn't want to get up the next morning. She didn't really understand why. She was normally good with mornings. Today was just different. Being so far away from home must have made her tired, made her long for the confines of her bedroom and her soft bed.

_Never will I ever run off and leave this loving bed ever again._ She thought to herself. _I'm just too exhausted now. _

She tried snapping herself out of the tiredness. She began to rise into the sitting position to get a stringed headache.

_Ah?! Now I can't even sit up. That's how tired I am. My body must be punishing me. _She plopped back down. _It is a shame I have to explain myself today to everyone. If I didn't have to I would lie in this bed for hours. _

Of course knowing exactly that this situation was all her own fault, she ended up getting up. _Let's start the day off good, Sakura. That way then you won't get so easily annoyed by the attention you will get today. _She told herself.

"What important place? Where is it?" Naruto asked.

"It is just under the Sand region." Sakura answered.

"Why did you need to go that far?" Kakashi asked. "What did you need to do there?"

Sakura put her head down, that was a personal question. "I just- I had to visit something there." She heard her own sadness in her voice. She did have to visit something, a grave, a grave of her own parents. She didn't know how she would be able to tell them. Maybe over time it will just come to it. She could only hope. Now was not a good time. This was the first time ever visiting the graves, so all the emotions still felt fresh since she never been to the funeral. She didn't even know they were died! She didn't even meet them! What emotions could she have had before? She didn't know what to think when she heard about her adoption, and died parents. Now, she doesn't know how to tell her own partners. In time she would. She just needed time.

Naruto got her sadness as if it was a wave that hit him. He could feel it pulse through his body and he hated it. He always hated her being so sad. When she was sad, he wanted to kill the thing that putted her that way. That's why he used to get so mad at Sasuke. Sasuke made her sad sometimes.

He looked at the Uchiha.

Something has changed. He definitely felt that too. Sasuke's eyes looked, now, as though they felt sorry for her. Not a boo-hoo-you way, but a fragile I'm-sorry-for-whatever-happened. Yes, something did change about Sasuke. He was starting to care about Sakura.

Being the friend he was he thought that maybe changing the subject would be a good thing. He knew it wouldn't pass though, people would just bounce right back onto the subject. So he decided to just conclude the conversation, not start a new one.

"So you did what you needed to do?" He sounded angry, disappointed. About what? Something that Naruto would never convince himself about. He was mad at Sakura, for not telling the whole story. He wanted to know so badly, it started to frustrate him. She said she would explain but she isn't doing anything remotely close. He knew the topic was a bad, sad, one for her and that she didn't feel comfortable to continue. He understood that, but that didn't change his anger.

They met eyes. Sakura's was filled with sorrow and confusion. She felt the anger coming from him, and a little even entered herself.

_How could he be so selfish?_ She thought to herself. She knew exactly how he felt, but knew that Naruto needed to accept this as is for now.

She nodded her head along with saying a "Yeah." She got up and walked out of the room.

Sasuke ended up chasing her out. "Sakura, where are you going?"

"No where." She responded stopping in the middle of the empty street.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know, ask Naruto."

"Sakura-"

"I don't want to deal with this right now Sasuke." She said cutting him off. "The last thing I need right now is people feeling the need to know everything."

Then she was gone, leaving Sasuke in the streets with his thoughts.


	8. Untold Story

Chapter 8

The Untold Story

"She wasn't going to tell us anything." Naruto exclaimed.

"Maybe we just asked the wrong question." Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, we definitely should have started with: how did you manage to kill Madara? Or maybe how did you get the nine-tails back inside of me? Yeah those are perfect starter questions." Naruto blurted, obviously frustrated.

"Well, you didn't have to make her mad." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Make her mad? She was making me mad!"

"I think you two needs to chill." Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'll go talk to her."

"No. Sasuke will do the talking."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because he isn't the one who angered her." Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto huffed, as Sasuke nodded and left the room.

Sasuke approached her apartment door casually but also with some caution. He knocked three times. "Sakura?"

"Go away." She said from within'.

"Sakura, it's me, Sasuke."

She opened the door. "Do you really think I didn't know that?"

"Of course you did, that's why you opened the door." Sasuke gave off a sarcastic smile.

It seemed to have done its duty for it got a small smile from her and a welcoming into her apartment.

He never really been in her apartment before, only have seen it from the outside. For some reason, it felt familiar. It was just as he thought it would turn out to be.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sakura pointed out.

"Of course you don't. That's why you left." Sasuke said while looking around the room.

"It isn't a very happy topic." She stated.

"But you want to tell me anyways." Sasuke said plopping down onto her couch.

She ran a hand through her recently washed hair. She sighed.

"There is no reason for us not to know. We are you team mates-"

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"Then why don't you tell us?"

"Because I don't know where to begin."

"Start with you leaving to go to this place."

"Alright." She sat down on the chair and Sasuke scooted over to be closer.

"After I left I went to go see a grave."

"So that's why it made you upset."

"Don't interrupt."

"Sorry. Go on."

"It was apparently of my deceased parents." This confused Sasuke. "I knew I was adopted, but of course I've never heard the entire story. So a few days before the battle, I run into this man. Well, technically he just randomly came out of the woods and approached me. He said his name was Doseesee. He told me that he was my uncle, not by blood but by being very close to my father. So, being curious I asked him who my father and mother were. He told me that they were died, how they had died, where their grave was, just below the sand region like I said, and who they were. After the battle, I was so tired and I was feeling all these emotions about the family I had never met and I just wanted to see them just once. So I decided to visit their grave." She told him.

"You were adopted?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. That's right; you've never met my parents."

"As far as I know, no one has."

"Mm. They tend to enjoy keeping to themselves to avoid questions, like: why does your kid have pink hair, ye neither of you two do?"

"That would be a good excuse."

"Yeah."

"This is some team we got going."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"We are the team full of orphans." Sasuke said leaning back.

"Seems to look that way." Sakura agreed.

"Do you have any tea?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, you want some?" Sakura asked, getting up.

"Yes. Tea with this couch would be perfect."

Sakura giggled and walked into the kitchen, out of sight.

Sakura's apartment looked more like a small one-floor house, than an apartment. It was so much bigger than Sasuke's. The bedroom door was not too far away from the front door. Across from the bedroom door was a closet. If you continued straight from the front door you'd walk straight into the living room. Turn right and there would be the kitchen entry way. Where the bathrooms were? Sasuke didn't know yet. But it probably would take long to figure them out.

Sasuke could hear Sakura going through her cabinets looking for her kettle. He decided on walking in, and that is exactly what he saw, the tiny pinkette standing on her toes, trying to reach for the obvious sight able kettle that was just out of her reach.

"Need help?" He startled her, he saw her jump.

"Ah, yeah. I can't reach it." Sasuke went behind her and easily grabbed it. He was taller than her by a head. She turned around. They were pressed up against one another.

The kitchen wasn't too small. But it definitely wasn't big enough for two people to be fishing through the cabinets at the same time, without having to be pressed up against each other at some point. When you first walk into the kitchen, to your left is the table and four chairs where you would have your meals and to your right was the fridge, sink, stove, and series of floor and ceiling cabinets. All of that took up a lot of room in that general area. A sign showing that this apartment was made for really only one amateur chief. That being said Sasuke's muscular body being there didn't flow good with the tight spacing.

"Um. I think I'm stuck." Sasuke told Sakura.

"If you're stuck, then I'm stuck." She told him. Her face was slightly blushing. It was a good thing he couldn't see her face since it was buried in his chest, that's what he gets for being tall.

"Maybe if I-"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Sasuke had tried moving his left, toward the table and chairs, but immediately stop after Sakura saying ow.

"Sorry." They sure were in a pickle.

"It's alright. The kettle was started to jab my leg." The kettle was right in between Sasuke's and Sakura's leg, Sasuke still holding onto it.

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright let's try this; I will try to get myself to sit on the counter. Alright? With this movement you have the kettle follow it and you place it on the counter next to me. Maybe then you will have enough room to make your way to the table."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

He looked down at her pink hair as he saw her begin to rise, to sit on the counter. He then did he was told and slowly with her movement began to raise the kettle as well. It didn't take long for the kettle to become free and so he placed it on the counter. However the sudden available space made him stubbly forward and bonk heads with Sakura. Sasuke gripped onto Sakura to try to steady himself, but ended up falling to ground and Sakura down with him. Sasuke ended up sitting on the floor, back against wall and Sakura sitting on his legs, her shines under her keeping her from putting to much uncomfortable pressure on his legs. Once they bother registered what had happened, Sakura bursted into laughter. She was laughing so hard that tears started coming out. Sasuke smiled at her, and ended up laughing along.

"I blame the kettle." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura smiled. That kind of smile that you would want to see it everyday for the rest of your life. There was just something about it, that just made everything so much better.

"I don't think I want tea anymore." Sasuke told her.

"You're telling me we went through that for nothing?" Sakura said, still smiling.

"Not for nothing." He said bringing a hand to the back of her neck. She gasped at the gesture as he pulled her closer and kissed her. (Who here honestly didn't expect this?)

She was shocked. She obviously wasn't expecting it. It didn't take long though for her to end up relaxing and falling deeper into the kiss. She gently pushed off when she was running out of breath. Breathing heavily she looked down at Sasuke, who was just watching her, waiting for a reaction. She smiled ever so slightly, and she kissed him this time. Her hands were his cheek and his around her waist.

He broke off this time. "This would be a lot more enjoyable if we weren't on the ground, in your kitchen." He said with a smile.

"I don't know. I'm enjoying this." She then gave him another quick kiss and got up. Afterwards Sasuke got up as well. Sakura worked on that tea.

"I thought I told you I didn't want tea anymore." Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, now I want some tea." She smiled.

"I want you to tell me more about your parents, your real parents." Sasuke said.

"As long as you tell me yours afterwards."

"Why?"

"Because you obviously known yours longer, than I've known mine."

"Alright then. Lets make a deal, right now."

"Of what?" Sakura asked pouring the now hot water into the two cups. Sasuke took one and sat at the table.

"You tell me as much of your parents as you know, and I'll do the same, but we do it at a later time. I will also tell you everything I know about my brother if you promise to tell me the rest of your story right now."

"The rest of what story?"

"How about the whole part about you being about to put the Nine-tails back inside Naruto?"

"You know about that?"

"Kakashi helped me with my amnesia."

"How so?" Sakura asked now sitting next to him.

"Well, since Naruto was still alive, Kakashi had a hunch that the Nine-tails was still inside him. Of course I had a hint of that being so. So we tested it out. Kakashi had me and Naruto fight until we got tired. He then went over to see the seal. If he was able to use some the Nine-Tails chakra then it is still in him, if not then it isn't."

"And it was and still is."

"After that I pretty much remembered everything."

"I see."

"So what secret are you hiding from me?" Sasuke asked looking into her eyes. Her eyes told of no pain or stress. Just of disappointment.

"It's… complicated." She said trying to avoid it.

"It took you a while to tell me the story about your parents grave. Why won't you tell me about this?"

"Because I don't understand it completely myself."

"Why?"

"That is like asking why a person is able to be born. There is really no reason they just are."

"So you just don't understand it for any reason but you just are?"

"Yes. I just am."

"I'm sorry, but that is pretty funny." Sasuke stated chuckling.

"How so?"

"Well, if the doctor doesn't know then no one really knows, right?"

"Not unless another doctor knows." Sakura said.

"Now what does that mean? Someone else knows why?"

"If my hunch is correct, yes."

"Who?"

"My said uncle, Doseesee."

"You think he knows?"

"Maybe." There was knocking at the door, six knocks. Sakura got up, placed another two mugs on the counter and walked to the door.

"Do you know where he may live?" Sasuke said getting up and following her to the door, still holding his tea.

"My guess is some where within' Sand." She said approaching the door.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, people from the village I originally came from had to move in Sand for war reasons." She opened the door. As she expected it was Naruto and Kakashi. She gave them a small smile turned around and continued with the topic. "You see, Sand was targeting them. For what reason? I was told jealousy. This was when the Third Kazekage was in power. And we all know that he wasn't exactly the friendliest of guys."

"The Third Kazekage was a very mean man. He is said to have murdered over a million people. At least that was just a rumor." Kakashi said.

"Well, it wasn't a rumor at all. It was the truth. Of course no one believed it to the full extent because there was never any 'proof'." Sakura stated.

"What are we talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"To my guess we are talking about the village Sakura came from?" Kakashi asked.

While Sakura poured them some tea, she nodded.

"You knew?" Sasuke asked.

"When I was about 17, I visited the academy. You all were there about 4 at the time. And I remember seeing all of you, especially little Miss Sakura. Hard to miss and hard to forget with that pink hair." Kakashi said. She smiled and handed him some tea, which he gladly took. "It was her very first day, so her mom was there and she explained as much as she knew to Iruka, who explained it to me. He told me that you were adopted as a baby, and that you already knew, but just didn't get the concept. I saw to run through the large crowd, but you didn't go to the other children like Sasuke or Naruto. You went off to be in that Cherry tree. Which I thought was not that surprising. You somehow managed to climb the tree, I have no idea. It was a high tree because when I approached you the lowest branch was still above my head. When you turned around and lowered your self to me you managed to reach down and touch my eye. You were using chakra to stay in the tree. Then you easily jumped down. It was like you've always been able to climb those trees. Ever since then I've been keeping an eye on you."

"So that's how you knew." Sakura stated.

"Wait. Sakura is adopted?"

"Yes, and she went to go see her parents grave after the battle, upon hearing about them from an unexpected uncle." Sasuke explained further.

"Wow, dumber."

"Yeah."

"So what does that have anything to do with the Third Kazekage?" Naruto asked.

"The Third Kazekage was the one who burned down the village I was born in. I was told he was jealous." Sakura told them.

"Of what?" Naruto asked interested.

"How peaceful we lived. At this period of time peace wasn't considered a good thing, it was considered weak, worthless. The Third Kazekage craved power, so he wanted the weak out of the way."

"So he burned down the village, and I'm guessing everyone in it." Naruto said finally feeling caught up.

"Close, some escaped. Like my said uncle and his wife. They ran to live in the Sand region. They figured the only way they would be safe is to live along side the 'enemy'."

"I would consider that smart thinking." Naruto exclaimed.

"As do I. Unfortunately, my parents being important people of the village were especially targeted by the Third Kazekage and were personally executed."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

Sakura took a sip of her tea. "Yep."

"How important were they?" Naruto asked. "They must have been extremely important."

"Well, I was told my grandmother was the leader of the clan, or as they called it the sixth kage, the Saikage. My mother was supposed to inherit the roll when my grandmother had died. My mother married my father, so he would have to lead and handle the army. With us being the peaceful village, they never expect the Third Kazekage to attack, especially after my birth. So they ended up perishing."

"Again, bummer." Naruto stated.

Sakura nodded.

"Where was this village?" Kakashi asked, curious.

"You know that part of the map that is in black, but not gray?"

"That big blob that I thought Iruka spilled his ink on?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that where it was. Now it is uncharted territory. Apparently, the Third Kazekage died before he could officially claim it to be his."

"Why?"

"He had better things to do, I guess." Sakura concluded.

"That's interesting." Sasuke stated.

"Now do you want to tell me how you managed to get the nine-tails back inside me on your own?" Naruto asked.

"We were a pretty powerful clan, what can I say."

"That isn't very helpful."

"Yeah, well I have to get going. Tsunada wanted to talk to me remember? I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya." And she was gone.

Naruto giggled.

"What, baka?" Sasuke asked.

"We're in a lady's house and she isn't here." Kakashi slapped him upside the head and Sasuke shook his head in disapproval. They then started heading out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't forget to lock the door." Sasuke told him.


	9. The Spark of Something New

Ending Chapter 9

The Spark of Something New

Sakura wasn't sure what this was going to be about. Knowing Kakashi he was just going to tell Tsunada everything she told him anyways. Then again maybe not, since it was more personal. She hoped it would be a lot easier though. It was hard enough finding a way to tell her teammates.

"_Is it really that important?_" The voice asked. Sakura didn't know. She guessed that maybe to some people it is.

It didn't take long to be called into the room. Sakura took a deep breathe, as though it would calm her down. To her failure, she was nervous as ever.

"Hello, Sakura." Tsunada said to her without looking up at her desk.

"Hello."

Tsunada looked up, "You look well."

"I feel very well rested." Sakura stated.

"Good because you have a lot of paper work to fill out." Tsunada told her handing her a stack of papers.

"Of what?"

"Healings, injuries… Killing someone."

"Oh, I see." Sakura said flipping through, scanning each page. She had to officially state that Madara had been killed and blah, blah, blah.

"You must give it back to me by next week exactly."

"Of course." Sakura knew how the process worked.

"And you will start back at the hospital as soon as you finish."

"Sounds like a plan." Sakura approved. Normalcy was going to come.

"You're dismissed."

Sakura walked out and smiled. Tsunada sure was feeling grateful. She sure was going to squeeze Kakashi out dry.

With that out of the way, Sakura went back to her apartment. Maybe a head start on this paperwork she had to do would be healthy instead of cramming like she normally did.

She unlocked the door and entered. This was going to take forever.

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Probably back at her apartment by now. Why?"

"Maybe we can all hang out tonight."

"Nope I have plans."

"Like what?" Naruto asked curiously. "You're hooking up with someone or something."

"No. I just have things I need to do before Tsunada starts placing us on complicated missions, and I will have to put up with you every single day."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Then it'll just be me and Sakura."

"She is probably busy doing something Tsunada told her to do."

"Well, I'll just go and check first. If so I'll just go home and sleep. After all rest is healthy for you."

"Yeah but too much can kill you."

"What? Really?"

"No, you idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You are just going to see us so often. I don't see why you want us to go out as a team all the time."

"It makes me feel more connected to you guys." Naruto stated calmly.

"You're pathetic."

"No, we pretty much just got back together as a team. It is only fair that we all hang out more."

"Maybe another time, just take it slow for now man. See ya." Sasuke said leaving.

"Yeah, see ya." Naruto said disappointed. He might as well ask Sakura anyways, just in case she wasn't doing anything.

"Sorry Naruto, Tsunada has me doing some serious paperwork. And I don't seem to be able to push this off."

"You sure? Not even for a few hours?"

"Sorry, maybe another time."

"When do you think you will be done?"

"It is a lot. So, maybe within' the next few days."

"Alright we will just hang out then."

"Sounds good to me, Naruto. I see you another time."

"Yeah see you." Sakura closed the door and Naruto walked out of the apartment complex, towards his own.

"Finally, he is gone. If it wasn't for the paperwork on the table, I thought he would never leave." Sasuke said coming up behind Sakura.

"How could be so rude?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked back.

"You don't want us to hang out as a team again?" Sakura asked.

"I just think that there is plenty of time for us to do that on a later note. As for now I would rather do something else."

"I think I have an idea on what that is."

"Oh, do you?" Sasuke asked, kissing her and pulling her into his arms.


	10. You're Leaving?

Chapter 10

You're Leaving?

Sasuke woke up that morning with this amazing feeling dawning on him. He slept like a baby.

"Good morning." Sakura said, rising from the bed.

"Good morning." He said staring at her. He grabbed her hand at the sight of her back. There was a huge scar in the shape of a circle. "I didn't notice that."

"Hmm? Oh." Sakura turned to him. "That was from a while ago."

"What happened?"

"I was fighting with Sasori and he jabbed me with this rob. I have it on my stomach too."

"I-I never knew." Sakura said tracing it with his finger.

"I don't suppose that would be something people would go around telling. After all Sasori ended up dying, Gaara almost dying, and the death of very determined Sand elder. Isn't the happiest of tales."

"But also isn't the saddest, Sakura." He looked into her eyes. Her eyes softened as a response.

She wrapped her naked body with the sheet from her bed and went to her dresser. Sasuke not feeling ashamed of his nudity (XD) walked up behind her and started kissing her neck.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I really need to do that paperwork."

"What paperwork?" He was just playing dumb at this point.

"Sasuke, you're being a distraction."

"Am I?"

"Do I need to kick you out?" She said now facing him, eye brows raised.

"Fine, I'll stop trying to kiss you every chance I get. It isn't like we are going to be surrounded by Naruto and Kakashi all the time." Sasuke stated sarcastically.

"I know. Think of it this way: The faster I get the paperwork done the faster we can spend time together."

"Sounds too good to be true."

"Nah. I find that to be a good compromise." Sakura stated wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Fine, but while you are just writing it down, you might as well tell me more." Sakura sighed, and then resumed getting dressed. "Did you really think you could let it slide?"

"I thought maybe last night would keep it from coming up." She stated guiltily now in the kitchen with the paperwork all out in front of her.

"Well, you thought wrong." Sasuke stated sitting across from her. "So start talking."

"This isn't an interrogation, Sasuke. Go make me some coffee if you are so anxious."

"As long as you tell me." He said getting up and entering the kitchen.

Sakura sighed again. There was knocking at the door, 8 knocks. She ran into her room and threw Sasuke's boxers, pants and t-shirt at him.

"Get dressed!" "Eh?"

She walked to the door, looked herself over and opened the door. "Doseesee, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"Why is this a bad time?" His kind, melodic voice filled the room.

"Define bad." At that moment Sasuke walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh. He is your boyfriend?" Doseesee asked point toward Sasuke, almost embarrassingly.

"Yes, I am. The names Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Mm." He approached Sasuke. "Mine is Doseesee Tonaro. I'm Sakura's uncle. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He gave out his hand for a formal handshake, which Sasuke gave.

"No, but since you here, you must have something important to say, right?"

"Yes, actually. I forgot to tell you about your metamorphic stage."

"Metamorphic stage?" Sakura asked. Sasuke obviously excluded from the conversation, due to the use of medical terms.

"Yes, you will be turning 20 soon. Correct?"

"Yeah." Sakura stated motioning toward Doseesee to take a seat on the couch.

"Well, this metamorphic stage has ran through your clan for many for many generations. On your 20th birthday you will enter this coma like state. During this time it would be of your best interest to stay at my house."

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Sakura, this stage will be very painful. Your mother described it as a burning and stabbing sensation. You are not allowed to take any form of common medicine. I have the only medicine used for this stage. However, since there is a large possibility that you will be of the last generation to have to go through this I do not feel it is necessary to tell the hospital here of the matter."

"I don't quite understand." Sasuke chimed in.

"Of what?" Doseesee asked.

"Can't you just stay here and treat her?"

"Let me answer that with a question. Would you and all of her other friends like to see her go through this type of pain? One that is unstoppable? Almost untreatable?" Sasuke became quiet. "I don't want the hospital to try and slip you drugs that could possibly end your life, Sakura."

"I understand, uncle." Sakura told him.

Doseesee looked towards Sasuke's disappointed face and sighed. "It is obvious that this is going to be hard to process among your friends. Knowing you as much as I think I do, I already know that you will accept is suggestion and will take it. You can stay here as long as you like until a few days before your birthday. That way then it will not happen on our way to Sand." He rose from the couch and began moving toward the door, Sakura followed. "I will be staying at the hotel here for a few days. Feel free to stop by."

"I will, Uncle." She closed the door behind him.

Sasuke fists clenched. Sakura looked toward him, hoping he'd say something.

"Why is it that once I finally get you back, that we can finally be together like we both wanted, you have to leave?"

Sakura approached him, grabbed his clenched fists, and hugged him. "You can blame all the secrets I didn't know I had." He clenched her tightly, hoping she wouldn't disappear at that moment.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. This is just a set back. We will be together. We will not have a goodbye, but a see you later."

"I'm going to visit you, no matter what your uncle says."

"We still have a while before I will have to go. During this time I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Sakura whispered into his ear.

They just stood like that for a while, letting both of their emotions intertwine in their embrace. They both didn't want this, but they had no choice. There was no stopping what ever was about to come.

"I'm going to finish this paperwork. I want you to go tell the others." Sakura told him.

Sasuke nodded and left their embrace. He kissed her, disappointment in his eyes. His heart felt like it was going to jump off a cliff. It felt that it was being ripped right out of his own chest. She felt the same, but she was more used to the feeling than he.

Once the door closed she collapsed onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"_It'd be best if you just left now._" The voice told her.

"How can you say that? I can't just get up and leave." She said back.

"_It isn't like it is your first time doing it. After all that is exactly what you did to visit your parents' grave._"

Sakura scowled. "They already know that I have to leave."

"_Do they know when?_" This shocked her. "_I mean is that day of birth on your records, really your birth date? How well do they really know you Sakura?_"

"They know as much about me as I know about myself." She shouted.

"_Do they know about me?_"

"No, they don't." This saddened her.

"_Exactly. Naruto is just going to barge into here, asking questions to which you do not have the answers to. Isn't it hard enough that he doesn't even know how you managed to save him and everyone else? Do you want him to be more confused by you only saying things you know?_"

"I can't tell them about you yet. It could put me and everyone else in danger."

"_What danger? Madara is dead right?_"

"We don't know who is capable of what in this world. We can't take chances."

"_Are you saying you don't trust your own friends?_"

"No, I trust them with everything. I just don't want anybody else to find out. If I end up getting interrogated or hidden, people will figure it out."

"_You're saying that people are going to actually be like 'What's up with Sakura? Why is she being interrogated? How did she save everyone and kill Madara? Does she have a beast insider her like Naruto?' Honestly, people have known you, your entire life. They will never be able to put two dots that seem so far away from each other together. They will definitely think you are hiding something, but nothing of that sort._"

"But that is exactly what I'm hiding from them. They will figure it out."

"_If anyone could figure it out, it would be Kakashi or Tsunada._"

"That is why I'm not telling anyone. Tsunada would have a cow when she finds out, and Kakashi would just spill the beans and tell everyone."

"_Kakashi wouldn't do that._"

"No, but he would eventually tell Tsunada."

"_Is it really that big of a deal._"

"I feel it is best that no one knows."

"_Doseesee knows._ _He was there, when I was put inside you._"

"I know I can trust Doseesee to not tell."

"_How do you know?_"

"He hasn't told anyone yet about anything else about myself."

"_And you feel your friends will?_"

"I'm done talking about this!" Sakura shouted. She grabbed a pen and began working on the paper work, praying that Naruto would barge in and ask questions.

"What? She has to leave?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said head down.

"Why? She did say why, right?" Naruto continued, obviously seeing Sasuke's feelings on the subject.

"Her uncle stopped by and told her that she needed to."

"Did he say why?"

"He said something about a pain that her clan had to go through on their 20th birthday."

"What pain?"

"I don't know, he described it as a burning, stabbing pain. He said that she isn't allowed to go to the hospital because it could only get worst, or even kill her. He says only he can treat it, so he wants her to live with him for a while."

"I refuse to let her go anywhere with this supposed uncle. If he never showed up, then everything would be fine."

Kakashi chimed in. "Would it technically be worse if he didn't show up?"

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean if he never showed up to warn Sakura about this, then she would have ended up being taken to the hospital but one of us and possibly die. Now I think we should be thankful to him rather than blame everything on him. Sure, if he told her everything before hand this would be a little easier but we still should be thankful he showed up when he did."

"I still don't want her to go. We just got her back." Naruto stated.

"That is exactly what I told Sakura, but she already made her decision. She says she needs to finish up her paperwork then she will spend as much time as she can with us." Sasuke told them.

Naruto sighed. "Her birthday is March 28th. That's in three weeks."

"Is that even her birth date?" Kakashi asked. This took the other two by surprise. "I mean she was adopted and her village was destroyed. So we obviously don't have the correct date of birth, right? It would only make sense."

"If we don't know her date of birth, does she?" Naruto asked.

"I would suppose not, since she never really said anything about it." Sasuke stated.

"I don't know if you knew this Sasuke but she hasn't really been telling us anything." Naruto contradicted.

"Yes, she has. She has been telling us everything she knows!" Sasuke stated.

"Correction: She was been telling you everything she knows." Naruto stated bluntly.

"Well, she didn't say anything about it to me."

"How about we calm down?" Kakashi stated. "Sakura probably doesn't know herself. But instead of questioning her, like you did last time Naruto, we let her figure all this out. We will do as she says and spend time with her. That is what she wants. And it isn't even like we are getting the bad side of the deal she made with her uncle."

"What do you mean? Naruto asked.

"It is Sakura that is going to go through the immense amount of pain. Not us, so we have no right to go against Sakura's wishes about the subject. We don't even need to know everything about her, either."

"What are you going on about, Kakashi?" Naruto asked again.

"Do we really need to know everything about her? Do we need to know how she killed Madara, or how she saved everyone? Do we really need to know how she managed to put the Nine-tails back inside you?"

"Yes." Naruto exclaimed.

"what do you plan to get out of it?"

"I plan to feel closer to her. I want to be able to turn to her, and know just who she is, not who I thought she was before which was obviously not her."

"How was that not her? She is still your partner, she is still apart of this team."

"Yes, but I don't know her. I didn't know she was adopted, I didn't know her parents died from the Third Kazekage. I didn't know any of that stuff."

"That doesn't mean that you don't know her personality. We all know her as a determined young lady, willing to do anything she can in a dire situation. It just so happened that is exactly what she did for us. Instead of questioning her, we should stand beside her. By questioning her, we are pushing her into the corner she tried so hard to stay out of by not telling us. Let's respect that."

"Alright, Kakashi, you made your point." Naruto said beginning to walk away. "But I will find out eventually."

"We all will Naruto, we all will."


	11. Closer To The Answer

Chapter 11

Closer To The Answer

"When is your birthday?" Sasuke asked now back inside Sakura's apartment.

"March 28th." Sakura replied, full concentration in the pile of paperwork in front of her.

"Is that true? Or do you not know either?" Sasuke asked almost rudely. He too was starting to get annoyed at the little he knew about her.

This shocked Sakura, who immediately shot up her head. "Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Sasuke exclaimed sarcastically.

Sakura got up from her seat and moved toward him. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to play the guessing game?"

He stepped back, halting her movement. "Let's try you guessing first. I bet you will get it on the first try."

"You're upset that I have to leave."

"Close but that isn't the one."

"You don't like it that I'm an Aries?"

"Not even close. Try again."

"_Sakura, stop playing dumb. Will you?_" The voice said.

"You're upset that you don't know everything about me?"

"Ding ding! We have a winner!"

"Sasuke-"

"Don't Sasuke me. After all of this you really think, I would get over the fact that I don't know anything about you?"

She sat down again. "The problem with that is that I don't even know the answers to the questions that flow through your head."

"I'll ask again. When is your birthday?"

"March 28th."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yeah, Sakura, are you sure?_"

"You tell me, Voice." She said to herself.

"_Well then, that was a lucky guess I suppose._"

"100% Sasuke."

This made him calm down a little. Enough for him to sit down. "Is there anything you aren't telling me?"

"Sasuke-"

"If there isn't anything, then try to explain to me how this whole you leaving is going to play out."

Sakura sigh. "Well. First, I'm going to get all this paperwork done. Then, we will spend as much time together as possible. Next, a few days before my birthday Doseesee will take me to his house. He then will have me lay on a bed and we wait till it happens."

"Till what happens?"

"The pain. It will hit me hard and painful."

"How long will you be there?"

"I-I don't know."

"How do you-"

"It last from three weeks to many years. There has been a case where a girl lasted for 10 years in this state. Can you imagine that?"

"I just don't want to see that happening to you, Sakura."

"It won't. I'm a lot stronger than that."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you put the nine-tails back inside Naruto?"

"I used the original seal and-"

"No Sakura, that's not what I'm trying to ask. That day you told me that you needed to know what is inside the book. What did you mean?"

Before she could answer there was banging at the door, six. "Sakura!"

Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"_Can't say I didn't tell you to leave._"

"I'm starting to get a headache." She mumbled to herself.

"Sakura, are you going to tell me or not?" Sasuke asked.

"_Sakura, how long do you plan to keep me a secret?_"

"Sakura! Open the door!"

All three of these voices, Sasuke's, this voice and Naruto's combined were starting to push Sakura's buttons.

"Shut up!" Sakura blew.

"Sakura?"

"All of these darn questions. I'm sick of it. Out!" She pointed Sasuke to the door.

Sasuke and Naruto stood in the hall. Naruto shocked.

"I can't deal with three people screaming me questions at the same time. Especially questions that I don't know how to answer. So just leave me alone!" She slammed the door shut.

Sasuke had some understanding in his eyes. They have just shoved her right into the corner, as Kakashi had warned her. Naruto on the other hand was slightly confused.

"What baka?"

"She said three people, right? But there are only two of us."

"So who is the third?"


	12. Pushing Away

Chapter 12

Pushing Away

Back to the door, Sakura felt sorry for the two men on the other side. They had no idea what was about to happen, or what she was hiding.

"_Why don't you just tell them?_" The voice asked.

_I-I don't want them to treat me any different. It would be such a huge shocker. They will think I knew about you for a while and think poorly of me._ Sakura said to the Voice.

"_Then you can explain to them that you didn't. That you just found this out too, that I just revealed myself to you._"

_Like they will believe that. How can one not know they had a beast inside them? Naruto knew he did._

"_Not until someone else told him._" This shocked her. She remembered Naruto, still young, sitting on the swing hanging from the tree, upset about all of the people around him, talking about him in the meanest way. He didn't know, he didn't know why he got those glares whenever he was near, not until someone explained it to him. That was when he changed into the determined Naruto he is now. "_Now the only problem you have now is trying to explain it to them why even after you knew, you still tried avoiding the subject._"

Sakura became silent. She could hear Sasuke ask Naruto a question. Naruto's answer shocked her. "She said three people, right? But there are only two of us."

She covered her mouth. How could she be so careless.

"_Well, I don't think you need to tell them anymore. They already know._" The Voice stated.

_You can't be so sure about that._ Sakura said trying to reassure herself.

"_Face it Sakura. There is no hiding it anymore. They know._"

There was banging at the door, it was Naruto. "Sakura! Open up! Who's the third person? Sakura!"

"Sakura, please answer our questions." Sasuke was a lot more calm. "I only have one thing in mind that explains all of this. I want to know if I have it right, or completely wrong. I need you for that. So please open up. Explain this to us." Naruto stop banging.

Silence.

"Sakura, as your teammates you need to trust us. Trust me."

Sakura was crunched up on the floor crying at this point, silently.

"Sakura?"

"I-I just can't. Not-not yet." She managed to sob out.

The two boys hearing her sorrow, they left without saying another word. Sakura was left sobbing amongst that silence. That only made her heart ache more.


End file.
